


Spare A Moment?

by Stiles_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Religion, Stiles is persistent, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Stilinski/pseuds/Stiles_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you spare a moment to talk about our lord and savior?" </p>
<p>Oh for the love of-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new style of writing I'm trying out, I'm not too sure about it, but let me know what you think!

"Can you spare a moment to talk about our lord and savior?"

 

_Oh for the love of-_

 

"No, I can't." You say, not even looking at the man as you walk past him. There is no way in Hell that you want to listen to someone rant about some God or another that so doesn't exist. You think that's the end of it, that the guy will get the hint and bug someone else, but of course not.  

 

"Come on, only a second." 

 

He's persistent, you'll give him that much. You roll your eyes as he follows you. A thought pops into your head; maybe if you ignore him he'll leave you alone. So you do just that, you keep walking in silence. 

 

"Dude, I'm going to keep following you until you stop and listen." 

 

A groan leaves your mouth and you stop walking, turning around and coming face to face with him. Instead of telling the guy off like you had intended to, you just stare. How could you not? This guy was gorgeous- in the a sort of nerdy, 'I don't know I'm actually a good looking human being' kind of way. 

 

He was tall, lanky with broad shoulders and short brown hair. His pale skin was dotted with moles sporadically placed like brown ink spots, thick eye lashes that frame warm, wide amber eyes, and a button nose dusted with freckles have you so distracted that you don't even realize the man has started talking until you look at his lips. 

 

"Yes! I knew you'd come around eyebrows. So anyways, hi there, I'm Stiles. Obviously I want to talk to you about the man upstairs, the creator of the world we know and love." The man - Stiles - grins at you as he speaks. "Basically the only real reason to convert to Christianity, is because you believe with all of your heart that God exists, that his Word - the Bible - is true, and that Jesus Christ is who he says he is; _I am the way and the truth and the life._ John 14:6!" 

 

You open your mouth to stop him from continuing, but he cuts you off as if he hasn't realized your mouth was open.

 

"Come on eyebrows, why fight me on this? How else would you explain the Universe? The Big Bang? Please! Sure, it sounds totally awesome and cool and everything, but something like that can't have created all this, y'know?"

 

"Derek." This seems to surprise Stiles - if his silence is anything to go by - and a feeling of satisfaction washes over you at the fact that you shut him up. "Don't call me eyebrows, my name is Derek." You add, because this guy looks way too confused to understand what you're trying to say. "And you probably don't want me as a part of your church, I'm gay. I don't need the whole 'God hates you' thing." 

 

With that, you turn to leave, only to be stopped by Stiles grabbing your wrist and turning you back around. 

 

"Doesn't matter." He says, his grin widening even more. "So am I, came out in the tenth grade. Everyone was so accepting of it, kind of just gave me a 'Stiles we already knew, you idiot' speech and went on with their lives. God doesn't hate you, just made you even more awesome then I thought. Wanna grab a coffee?" 

 

You stare at Stiles for a second, chuckling as you nod your head slightly. "As long as you don't start preaching to me again, then sure."

 

"I make no promises eyebrows." 

 


	2. What Does God Think About This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re more nervous than you have ever been in your entire life.  
> It was finally time to tell him about your ‘furry little problem’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Keyko-zen for the idea for this chapter. especially since I hadn't planned on continuing this story at all.

You’re more nervous than you have ever been in your entire life. After dating Stiles for almost a year, you had decided that it was finally time to tell him about your ‘furry little problem’ as Cora had so fondly dubbed it years ago, before she had started high school and turned into a sarcastic little shit. The only reason why you haven’t told the boy – because that’s what he was, a boy who had seemed older than his actual age of seventeen – was because of the fact that he was highly religious.

The amount of time you have spent in a church since you met Stiles Stilinski is amazing, considering you had avoided churches at all costs before meeting him. But Stiles could get you to do anything he asks of you, usually he just promises to shut up for five minutes and he knows you’ll agree to anything. But no one can blame you, the kid was annoying. Church is the whole reason that you’re nervous to tell him. You love Stiles _so much_ that it hurts, and you don’t want to lose him because his God doesn’t accept what you are.

“ _Derek!_ ” You hear Laura sing-song from the other room. "You're boyfriends is here!" You let out a puff of air and stand. This is going to be a long night.

XOXOXOXOX

“Maybe the government is the one who is suppressing all news about zombies. One day, a zombie who is in control of his senses might get onto a ship or a flight and end up biting us all. Do you think anyone in this area is prepared for a zombie apocalypse? I wouldn’t know whether to get food that’s tasty or that wouldn’t spoil."

Wait, _what_? What the hell is Stiles talking about? How had he gotten on to the topic of zombies? You stare at him in silence as you eat your burger and curly fries - "you _have_ to eat curly fries when you're with me dude, it's an unspoken rule just ask Scott, or my dad, or anyone really. God created a miracle, and that miracle was curly fries." - and he rambles on and on, his mind seems to think of a million different things at once. There is no way that you will ever understand how it works, but you'll love it anyways.

"Have you ever wondered how girls stay so thin? I have to run a lot to make sure a Cheetos packet doesn't end up building a fat nest on my tummy. But, I'll never have abs like the other guys. I would love to know if you had those abs of yours as a kid. Speaking of abs, you know Coach has like a four-pack? I wouldn't have known that, and it scarred me for life. And that new teacher, Jennifer? She is just weird. Wee-yeard..."

"Stiles." You say, cutting him off with a raised eyebrow. Stiles falls silent and gives you a sheepish grin as he shoves curly fries in his mouth, effectively shutting himself up so that you don't have to. 

But of course, he's off and talking a mile a minuet again in about five seconds.

XOXOXOXOX

You know that your shaking as you look at Stiles. You're parked outside his house and he's looking at you expectantly, waiting for the goodnight kiss that always ends your nights out. But you don't lean in. You just sit and stare. Stiles' expectant look turns to one of confusion, and then he reeks of rejection. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks, and you feel terrible for making him think that. You quickly shake your head and his expression quickly turns to one of relief. And then confusion. "Then why aren't you kissing me?" 

You open your mouth, fully intending to say something but nothing comes out. You try again, and again, until you finally let your head fall, letting out a sigh. Stiles takes your hand in his and you know that he's staring at you, his eyes burn into your head. 

"Derek? You can tell me what ever it is you're trying to say." He whispers, - quiet and serious for once - gently taking your chin and lifting your head until your green eyes meet his amber ones. You smile slightly at him, the reassuring tone in this voice making you feel like you can tell him anything, even this. You pull away from him and try to ignore the rapid beating of your heart as you shift. 

"So what does God think about this?" You ask quietly, watching your boyfriend carefully because the last time you revealed you were a werewolf, your whole family almost died in a fire. 

The car is dead silent for a minute and Stiles just stares at you, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. You open your mouth to say something, but as usual Stiles cuts you off. " _Dude!_ " He says, leaning forwards and looking closely at your face. A grin slips onto his own as he brings his hands up to yours and feels the hair that is at the side of your face. "I don't usually swear, but what the fuck?" 

You snort. Stiles doesn't swear? Maybe in some other universe that you don't want to be in. "Almost every other word that comes out of your mouth is a swear Stiles." He gives you an offended look at that, before he pulls his hands away from your face as you shift back.

"Whatever Sourwolf." He mutters. You raise your eyebrow at him, that's a new one. "I called it." 

"You what?"

"You and your family aren't as discreet as you all like to believe Derek. I've known for half a year already. How stupid do you think I am? Honestly, I'm not Scott." 

And that makes you laugh - a lot - because Stiles insulting Scott when the boy isn't around is hilarious. It was hilarious, because you know that if Scott was here to hear what was said, the insult would offend him for all of two seconds before his mind would stray back to Allison. 

"Also, Cora has flashed her eyes at me way too many times. Does she actually think I haven't noticed that?" 

A groan slips out of your mouth and you shake your head. Great, now you have to talk to your sister about being more careful while simultaneously being lectured by her for dating one of her classmates. 

"So... you're ok with this?" You ask after a moment of silence, and that gets you a scoff and an eye roll. 

"Duh." And then Stiles leans forward, raising an eyebrow at you. "Now kiss me so I can go inside, my dad is probably wondering what the hell we've been doing out here for fifteen minuets. He most likely thinks that we're doing inappropriate things and I'm going to have to think of an excuse that makes sense that I won't be able to do, which will then lead to a _very_ awkward conversation about safe sex and how doing it in your car is probably the worst way to do it and about how God is going to be on my ass about doing it before I'm actually married and-"

So you kiss him, if only to get him to shut up. When you pull away, he's wearing that goofy grin that you love. "Stiles, you're really annoying, you know that?" You ask, and he laughs at the comment and pecks you on the lips again before getting out of the car. A thought pops into your head and you grab his wrist, making him turn back to look at you. "Don't tell Scott." 

"I make no promises Sourwolf."


End file.
